


Disasters!

by DivergentMage



Series: Fantober 2020 [7]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: And then this came along, Day Seven: Sickfic, Everyone Is Gay, Extreme irony, F/F, Fantober 2020, Fluff, Gen, I had a whole real sickfic planned, I mean it, I might actually write down that one though, Irony, M/M, Multi, Or so it's supposed to be, Pre-Relationship, This plot bunny refused to cooperate, Well this doesn't exactly match the prompt but I guess I'll have to make do, Wing is Concerned, later of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage
Summary: Everyone is gay and a disaster. Really. And Otto is sick of their shit.
Relationships: Wing Fanchu/Otto Malpense
Series: Fantober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Disasters!

Otto flopped down on the couch. “I’m sick!” Wing put his hand on Otto’s forehead. Otto batted his hand away. Wing looked mildly put upon. “Not  _ that  _ kind of sick!” He gestured wildly in the direction of Shelby and Laura. “Look at those two! They’re so oblivious that I might actually throw up!” The slightly concerned expression once again made its way back onto Wing’s face. “Not actually. Well, maybe a bit,” Otto sighed. 

In front of them, the two aforementioned girls sat chatting to each other. Laura blushed at something Shelby said. Shelby did not notice. They accidentally brushed hands and both lit up like a christmas tree. 

Otto sighed even more dramatically. “Do you see what I’m dealing with?!” 

Wing blinked a few times, then hesitantly said, “Uh, of course.”

Otto continued ranting. “And they call  _ me _ a disaster gay! Look in the mirror, disasters!”

* * *

Meanwhile, Shelby and Laura chatted. “Look at those two!” they said. “Disasters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look this was supposed to be a sickfic. I sort of tried? I mean I have the real one somewhere in my head, but hey deadlines am I right? Today's prompt was sickfic. This filled like none of the checks but here it is anyway. Disasters. All of them. Kudos and Comments!


End file.
